The Cullen's Trip to the Philippines
by NjSj
Summary: the cullens go on a trip to the philippines!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**I OWN NOTHING!!! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER…….**

**BPOV**

Today is September 21, 2018 It is raining today…..and guess what, we're about to land in a very stupid, crappy airport called **"NAIA III"**. I sort of hated the name …. It's just so plain ewww….so cheap!! I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice my eternal love, Edward was suffering!!!

"Honey, what's wrong:?" I asked him in a comforting tone.

"Love, I can't take this mind reading thing anymore!! The men here are so perverted!! They are thinking VERY malicious thoughts about you and Nessie!!" he said groaning.

"Sweetheart, you know that my heart will always be yours no matter what so don't worry…." I said trying to reassure him and kissed him on the lips.

The plane landed and we got out. The airport sucks!! It was so crappy! But then I saw something…….Crap! Crap! Crap! I sort of forgot about Duty Free…….no……..!! The Alice began towing me by the hand to the clothing section and began play her favorite game 'Bella Barbie" Shit!! She bought me designer clothes like AX, Prada, Gucci, Lacoste, Coach, Louis Vuitton, Zara, Mango …………etc. She also bought me shoes, bags, hair products, perfumes, jewelry and……….lingerie. Damn this! This is my eternal hell!! Even Rose and my lovely daughter Renesmee was helping her!! Noooo….my daughter is infected by Alice's shopaholicness!!!

Finally the shopping session ended and we went to our rental car, An Audi and went to our hotel. I thought all the madness was over but………when we got to our hotel suite Emmett surprised us with some shocking news!!

"Hey guys, Guess what, I signed us up to play a game show called** "Singing Bee" **he told us.

"Waddahell? You signed us up to play a game show? Damn it!! And you expect us to sing?" Edward said shouting.

" Um… yeah so whatever……..we need to go now!! And you can't backout, chicken!!" he yelled. And so we got ready and drove to the studio.

**SO PEOPLE,WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLS. TELL ME YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER NOT ME.

* * *

**

**EMMETT POV**

YAY!!!!!! We're gonna play a game show!!!! I wonder why they all hate the idea……..OH I KNOW!!! doggie boy and jazzy are suckers for bets...so……

"Hey Jacob! Jazz! Why don't we make a bet about this. If we win this game (of course we will!!! With **MY **super good looks and super awesome voice…………..) I'll do anything you guys want me to and if I win…….me and my **super-awesome-sexy-beautiful-and-all-the words-you-can-describe-her-beauty-in** wife gets all your rooms for our whole stay here in this crappy country to destroy while doing……….(use your imagination guy!!!)" I offered

"**DEAL!!!" **they said.

Told you those guys were bet-a-holics!!! Yay!!! We're here!!! Time to kick those losers sorry butts!!!

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett can be such a dumb-ass sometimes......this crappy game we're gonna play is a **FILIPINO** game and has** FILIPINO** songs!!!! AND his stupid bet was plain stupid!!! if he wins and get all our rooms to.......(**YIKES!**) who says we can't get other better rooms with our unlimited money supply?.........

Of course i can get all the songs right with my super awesome mind reading power but if Jasper and that mutt win the bet, Emmett will better be prepared!!! I don't wanna miss all the fun.

* * *

**EMMETT POV**

GOD!!!This games gonna be easy!!! We vampires can memorize anything and I probably memorized all their song anyway..........Then some stupid song in another WEIRD language started playing.......**WADDAHELL IS THAT STUPID-DAMN-CRAPPY-WHATEVER -THE-HELL-IT-IS-SONG!!! **Oh God!!! I just realized i said that in a **LIVE** television program that might even be broadcasted worldwide!!! I am **SO** in trouble!!!

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

I can't believe Emmett just said that in a live TV show!!! Emmett got arrested and was thrown to rot in jail till someone bails him out(WHICH OF COURSE WE NEVER WILL DO......PEACE AND QUIET HERE I COME!!!) Turns out Emmett just criticized the Philippine national anthem in PUBLIC!!! Then..............Alice had a hilarious vision and we were all dragged out and banned from the studio cuz me and Alice were laughing like maniacs because of the vision.

* * *

**MIKE POV**

Me,Eric,Tyler and basically the whole Forks high school student body(except the Cullens) were in my house for a reunion party when suddenly the Cullens appeared on the news and we saw Emmett being arrested for criticizing a country's national anthem!!! **OMG!!!** Who knew Cullen was THAT stupid!!! All the people in the party can't stop laughing for 5 whole hours!!!


End file.
